Worth Saving
by Shinki
Summary: What happened between the time Dean punched Castiel and the time Castiel came back and decided to help him? Lucifer's Rising. Mild Spoilers.


This is my first supernatural fic and it's been in my writing folder for a couple months. I finally opened and decided to edit it and I added a lot of scenes. I'm still not sure of it; though I'm never sure of anything I use an OC in. If this is received relatively well I might make a couple one shots of Castiel's repeated meetings with my OC and his growing humanity. There will be a little bit of romance but I'm hoping I can pull of the whole romance with an OC thing. Well I better stop myself from rambling now.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. These belong to their respected owners. The only thing I do own is the OC.

**Pairing**: Mild Castiel/OC

**Summary**: What happened between the time Dean punched Castiel and the time Castiel came back and decided to help him? Lucifer's Rising. Mild Spoilers.

* * *

**Worth Saving**

**

* * *

  
**

Castiel leaned back against the stone bench and watched the world pass him by. Watching mortals live their lives; doing small things that they took for granted every day. A young couple laughed and held each other outside of an ice cream parlor; their laughter loud and clear. Completely in love. Yet on the other side of the street a balding slightly plump business man was screaming at a police officer over a parking ticket. With each scream the officer seemed tempted to up the bill and just walk away.

All of them completely unaware of what would happen in only a couple hours. Even as the their lives ticked away they lived as if they had forever. The didn't know that their lives were held in the balance of a decision of one young man a man who no doubt was going to doom them all - purposely or not.

"Hey, man!" a young man wearing a pink shirt with a yellow peace sign said as he walked over to Castiel. His right hand buried in his pocket while the other held tightly onto a lime green lighter. "Hey man, can I bum a smoke?" The lighter flicked on and off with a whizzing sound; the flame almost nicking him each time.

The meaning of the phrase completely escaped and Castiel began to wish Dean was hear to explain it to him. Though he was pretty sure he didn't want this guy to 'bum' anything off of him. "No," he said softly as he prayed that it was the right answer.

"Okay, thanks dude" the young man said as he flicked the lighter on again in agitation. He didn't seem grateful as he walked away trying to find another person to ask.

Getting up he began to walk down the street admiring the red brick stores lining the street. For a moment he tried to just concentrate on the town around him and pretend that he was human like the rest of the people around him. Something he knew he wasn't. Maybe Dean had been right, maybe he was a spineless, son of a bitch. But was this all worth saving? Was Dean right about all this? That they had all been led down the wrong path?

"Thanks again, Anne!" a girl laughed as she stepped out of the library.

She stood on the balcony underneath an old swinging sign that read the name of the book store. The wind blowing it from side to side creaking. As her long auburn hair blew around her tangling with a blue ribbon in his hair he felt himself stop. At that moment he was captivated in watching her laugh. Never in the time he had spent on earth had he saw someone so intriguing to all of his senses. Stepping closer he watched as her foot slipped as she took her first step down the stairs. Acting on instinct alone he moved quickly and caught her just before she landed on the ground.

Her body stiffened as she felt strong arms wrap around her, "thanks," she mumbled as he helped her up. Reluctantly he let her go but he continued staring at her and her rosy cheeks.

"Are you all right?" he asked. His eyes locked onto hers and he couldn't help but study them. Looking into her eyes were like looking into a hurricane. Pale green laced with lightening and a swirling fog attempting to cover the colour of her eyes. Though she looked directly at him he felt she wasn't looking at him at all; it was if she could see right through him.

"Yeah," she laughed as she felt herself suddenly calm. "I do this all the time. Well not the falling into strangers arms, mind you. Just the falling and the tripping." Her hands moving around accentuating everything she said.

"Oh," he said simply not really knowing what to say to her.

"I'm blind," she stated, "if you were wondering. Which isn't that much of an excuse, I think I'm probably just a klutz."

"I'm sorry," he began as realization dawned over him. Her eyes made sense now, their complete inability to concentrate. The eyes of someone severely blind.

"It's all right," she reached forward and touched his arm, "I've been blind for awhile."

Nodding he looked down the street knowing that he should leave soon, "I'm glad you're all right." He began to move away but she called him back.

"Would you like to go to coffee with me? As a thank you?" Pausing for a moment she continued, "make sure this damsel doesn't get into anymore trouble?"

Staring at her he felt his brain freeze; he could have sworn she was flirting with him. He wanted to stay but he knew he had to go. The angels were preparing for Lucifer's rising and he had to talk to Dean. Explain why this all had to happen but how could he explain it when he didn't even know, himself?

"Okay," he blurted out. He didn't know why he said it but it caused her to smile and for some unknown reason that pleased him.

* * *

Walking into a small corner café he noticed how all eyes went to him then went right to her. He watched as expressions full of pity came over their faces as their gazes followed her every move.

"Who is he?" the waitress whispered to the cook, "I've never seen her come here with anyone before? Do you think he's family?" The cook shook his head and she nodded and looked over at the young girl and smiled.

Reaching out her hands she grabbed onto his arms tightly to steady herself, "where do you want to sit?" He grasped her hand and led her towards the corner stall so they could sit closest to the window. "Thanks" she said blushing and trying to turn away from him so he couldn't see the flush.

"Hey, doll. What can I get you today?" the waitress asked the young girl acting as if she saw her every day.

"A ice tea and the veggie burger, please."

"Kay, and you?" she pointed her pencil at Castiel as if to signal him to talk.

"I'll just have a coffee, thanks." Dean and Sam practically lived off this stuff so it shouldn't be too bad.

"Okay, darling" she giggled and twirled her golden curls. Stepping away she winked at him before walking to the counter.

"So, what's your name?" she asked.

"Castiel."

"Sounds angelic," she stated, "with a name like that I bet you're handsome."

His head shot up and looked at her in disbelief, "thank you."

"Sorry, I'm making you feel awkward aren't I?" she giggled her nose just scrunching up slightly. "I'm Eve." She reached her hand out and waited for him to grasp hers so she could shake his hand and when he didn't she let her hand down with a disappointed look on her face. "My parents were more than a little bit religious so I think they were trying to play a strange joke on me."

"I think it's a great name," he stated. Eve's eyes rolled as if she didn't believe him.

"Thanks." The waitress walked over and placed their orders on the table and walked away. She felt the table over until she found the glass and then lifted it up to take a sip of it. "So, what do you do for a living?"

"I'm a tax accountant," he quickly said remembering how Dean had once commented on that's what he looked like. Taking the first sip of the coffee he felt his throat tighten and he put down the bitter liquid and pushed it away.

"Sounds boring. I usually just stay home and travel into town once in awhile. Which is probably far more boring than your job." She smiled as she took a bite into her burger then just let it lay there on the side of her plate. "It's kind of a bother to come all the way into town regularly since I live so far away. I really wish my parents had decided to build closer to town."

"Where are your parents?" he asked trying to make conversation. A skill he was beginning to notice he lacked a lot. Mentally noting that he should ask Dean about how to talk to people - well if Dean would ever talk to him again after the rising.

"They both died…" she said silently, "it happened when I was 14. They were out on the job and they just never came back."

"I'm sorry. What did they do?"

"They were," she began as if she was going to say something else, "they were engineers." She shifted in her seat as if she could feel the heat from his gaze. "A car fell on them. Hard."

"A car fell on them?" he raised an eyebrow as he tried to conceive how such a thing could have happened to both of them - at the same time. As he watched Eve bite her bottom lip he saw the look in her eyes and knew she was lying.

"Stupid, huh?" Getting up she felt around the table making her way to his side of the booth. Watching her intently he moved over to let her sit next to him. "I want to know what you look like. Can I?" she asked as she lifted her hands towards him.

He nodding then murmured, "yes."

Grabbing her hand he led it to his face and he shivered as her fingers grazed over his face. Her soft hands slid through his hair then made their way slowly over his face. Her hands slowing down for a moment as she reached his lips and he held back a gasp. A smile broadened on her face as her hands went down his neck and grazed his adams apple causing him to swallow hard. Feeling it move under her fingers put a small smile on her face.

"You are handsome," she said with a smile. Her smile broadened as she moved her hands back over to his mouth to feel him smiling. "Good, you can smile. You seem so serious," she giggled, "I was beginning to worry."

"Thank you," he whispered as he felt her hands move up and touch his hair slightly. An unfamiliar shiver went through him and he suddenly felt like bolting. This was wrong he told himself. She shouldn't be this familiar with him and he sure shouldn't let her be this familiar with him. He tried to reason with himself that she was just touching him because it was her way of seeing but he couldn't help how his body froze in fear.

"Sorry," she mumbled as if she recognized the change in his posture. "I shouldn't have."

"Eve," he began but she cut him off by putting a finger to his lips.

"It's okay. We should go."

"You didn't eat your food," he stated wondering what would cause her not to finish eating. His short but very insightful experience was that humans love to eat and usually eat a lot.

"I'll get it bagged to go." As if on cue the waitress came by and took her plate and only moments later was back with it bagged. Eve rummaged through her wallet trying to find her cash when suddenly the waitress grabbed her hand.

"How about this time on the house, okay?"

"But…" she began but the waitress walked off before she could argue. As soon as the waitress was out of view she through a bill on the table and led Castiel out of the café. "I don't take charity."

Castiel couldn't help but stare at her in confusion and complete awe. She was different then he thought human girls were like. She was stubborn and proud; forever trying to do things herself though the world viewed her as handicapped. As he watched her he was glad that she couldn't see him staring at her. Dean had told him that people hated being stared at. But as she squirmed under his gaze he wondered if somehow she felt him watching her.

"Thanks for coming to lunch with me," she said as she turned back to him smiling. "I don't really ever get to talk to people. So it's nice." Chewing on her bottom lip she looked down at the ground. "My house is a mile or two out of town. There is an easy trail to follow to get there, I've taken it a thousand times so I never get lost."

"I see," Castiel said but he really didn't understand. Why was the location of her house needed for this conversation?

"Well, what I'm trying to say is," she paused for a moment and continued again as she caught her breath, "do you want to come by? We can talk more?" Eve nervously began chewing on her lips again.

"No," he suddenly said and he felt his heart break when he saw the disappointment on her face. Suddenly he knew what was about to happen was wrong, humans didn't deserve this. They didn't deserve to die.

"Sorry," she mumbled, "I guess that was a little too bold." Blushing she tried to cover her face. "I never act like this really. Usually I just keep to myself."

"I'm sorry. There is something I have to do."

"It's okay," she nodded as if she didn't quite believe him. "If you ever change your mind come on over. I'll be looking forward to seeing you again." Suddenly she was right in front of him and she was smiling. "Till next time." Leaning forward Eve planted a small kiss on Castiel's cheek; right where Dean had punched. She turned around and began walking away from him.

"Do you think humanity is worth saving?," he blurted out causing her to stop.

Without turning around she answered, "of course. The crimes of few isn't a good enough reason to punish all of us." With that she continued walking and he felt as if the air had left him.

"Till next time," he whispered and he hoped there was a next time. For now he just had to get to Dean and hopefully it wasn't to late.

* * *

So there it is. I hope it's all right. I appreciate all reviews and constructive critism. I know I need to practice using these characters more and I hope I'll get a lot more.

- Shinki


End file.
